


careening, cascading, crashing down

by gale327



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Poetry fic, bittersweet fic???, idk tubbo is just dealing with his death, possibly character study???, this is my first fic be nice, tommy’s death is offscreen, tubbo the character not the person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gale327/pseuds/gale327
Summary: “every morning,there’s a single,blissful moment of peace.(but is it peace?or simply ignorance?)”
Kudos: 1





	careening, cascading, crashing down

every morning,  
there’s a single,  
blissful moment of peace.  
(but is it peace?  
or simply ignorance?)

it fits snugly between  
the cozy half-consciousness  
of waking to a sunbeam,  
and the weight of the world  
careening,  
cascading,  
crashing down,  
on a fully-awake mind.  
(awoken not by sunlight,  
but the devastating reminder  
that oh.  
he is alone.)

in that moment,  
so delicate and lovely,  
tubbo swears he hears his voice.  
it’s unusually gentle,  
(less vulgar too)  
and he can never quite understand  
the words it tries to speak.  
and every day,  
just as tommy’s voice  
becomes clear enough to understand,  
tubbo remembers  
tommy  
is  
dead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!!! this is my first fic and it’s kinda shitty but it’s ok because i had a lot of fun writing it <3 feedback is always appreciated!!! have a lovely day and get a drink of water if ur dehydrated from crying over tommy


End file.
